Harrlin l'enchanteur
by Blame-People
Summary: Ne prenez rien au sérieux parce que ça ne l'est pas du tout, c'est une grosse connerie parce que j'avais juste envie de changer un peu de style. Les One Direction étudier sous un autre aspect


**OS One Direction:**

_**Vous êtes vous déjà imaginés les One Direction au temps de Merlin l'enchanteur ? Non ! Eh bien, moi je l'ai fait pour vous.**_

_Il y a bien longtemps, hurm hurm, pardon boule de poil. Donc j'en étais où, ah oui. _

_Il y a bien longtemps au temps de la cité de Camelot vivait un jeune magicien, pas plus doué que Luke Skywalker avec son sabre laser. Il s'appelait Harrlin, on disait que son plus grand tour de magie était de secouer sa tignasse bouclé. Il travaillait dans un bar à putain quand il avait du temps à tuer. Ce qui était assez rare car le prince Nialthur ne lui laisser pas beaucoup de répit, un coup de bouche par là, un coup de bouche par ci. La vie de Harrlin était sexcitante euh excitante et palpitante.  
><em>_A cette époque, les films porno n'existait pas c'est d'ailleurs grâce à Harrlin que maintenant nous en avons. Ce petit mouton avait révolutionné le monde.  
><em>_Eh oui car Harrlin avait un jour surpris, le prince Nialthur en pleine action avec la princesse Liamnievre et depuis ce jour, il dit à tous les habitants males de venir voir et de ne pas oublier d'apporter un seau. Il dessiné toutes les positions qu'il voyait qu'ils faisaient, ça avait fini par constituer un livre, plus connu actuellement comme le livre des positions du Kamasoutra._

_Bref, une nuit, il se promenait tranquillement sur son plus grand servant destrier Zâne quand il vit sa dulcinée Louirgana. Elle demandait de l'aide un leprechaun qui lui était familier d'ailleurs était en train de lui dévorer les mollets.  
><em>_Harrlin, courageux comme il est, sauta de son âne et courût vers Louirgana pour lui venir en aide. Mais le leprechaun se mit à parler._

**Leprechaun**: C'est bon Harrlin, je tiens le bon bout.

**Harrlin** _le menaçant avec une carotte_: Comment tu sais mon prénom ?

**Leprechaun**_: _Euh… je ne le sais pas voyons. J'ai dis au pif.

**Harrlin** _convaincu:_ Ah ok !

**Louirgana** _de sa voix de crécelle:_ Mais t'es con ou quoi, Harrlin ! C'est Nialthur !

**Leprechaun** _grignotant le pied de Louirgana:_ Ne l'écoutes pas, elle ment.

**Harrlin**: C'est pour ça que tu me semblais familier. Mais comment se fait-il que tu sois un leprechaun.

**Leprechaun Nialthur**: C'est un sort qu'on m'as jeté, patate ! Beau prince à la chevelure dorée le jour et ignoble petit leprechaun la nuit.

**Harrlin**: Oh ! C'est vrai que t'es pas beau.

**Leprechaun Nialthur**: Tu crois que t'es mieux toi avec ta face de mouton, moi au moins c'est que la nuit mais toi c'est tout le temps !

**Harrlin**: C'est que t'es agressif ! Comment Liamnievre n'a pas pu remarquer ta transformation ?

**Leprechaun Nialthur**: Je m'évade la nuit. Je ne fais l'amour avec elle que le jour. Si jamais elle venait à le découvrir, cela en serait fini de moi.

**Harrlin:** Je ne dirais rien, je le jure sur ta tête. Une dernière question, pourquoi es-tu en train de manger ta demi-sœur ?

**Leprechaun Nialthur**: Parce que nous sommes les deux seuls héritiers et le trône devait lui revenir alors si elle est morte et bien le trône me reviendra.

**Harrlin**: Han han et si tu meurs aussi alors il n'y a plu d'héritier.

**Leprechaun Nialthur**: Bravo !

**Harrlin**: Par simple curiosité, es-ce que tu m'as nommé héritier du trône si tu venais à mourir ?

**Leprechaun Nialthur**: Non ma femme en priorité et toi t'es le second choix. Pourquoi cette question ?

_Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que Harrlin sortit un canon de je ne sais ou et élimina Nialthur de la carte, puis il se tourna vers la femme qu'il aimait, elle l'implora de ne pas la tuer, il lui fit exploser la tête, au sens propre. Zâne prenait des forces en mangeant les restes de Nialthur puis une fois qu'il était rassasier, Harrlin le chevaucha et partit en direction de la cité. Quand ils furent arriver, il alla à la chambre de Liamnievre, la viola puis la tua à coup de cuillère. Un vrai massacre, il avait révolutionner beaucoup de chose et le meurtre en faisait parti c'était le plus grand assassin et violeur jamais connu.  
><em>_Harrlin était vraiment spécial. Une légende si je puis dire. Après 1 mois à régner sur Camelot, il se rendit compte que ça ne lui plaisait pas et il massacra tous les habitants de la cité, le seul survivant était Zâne, son âne et il se rendit compte que c'était le seul amour de sa vie.  
><em>_Ils se marièrent, eurent 2 enfants: Zalin et Harrane. Leurs deux enfants devinrent, eux aussi les plus grand meurtriers jamais connus, eh oui ils avaient repris le flambeau familial, oh et ils faisaient dans l'inceste aussi.  
><em>_Harrlin et Zâne étaient très fiers de leurs enfants mais un jour Harrlin dû se débarasser de Zâne, il avait attraper un affreux syndrome autrement nommé la « Vas happenin' attitude », cette maladie est très contagieuse et il n'y a aucun remède. _

_Voilà l'histoire de Harrlin l'enchanteur._


End file.
